zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Intestines of War
Intestines of War is an old movie that GIR rented in "FBI Warning of Doom" and watched in "Germs." Story Germs As gigantic, brown insect-like aliens are attacking Earth, a group of scientists watch the carnage from the building where they have taken refuge. One scientist panics, asking what they are going to do. Another suggests that they evacuate all humans and "live among the stars". The other scientist says there isn't enough time to do that. Suddenly, an old lady scientist clears her throat, then directs their attention toward a giant, cylindrical containment tank, containing one of the aliens within. As the scientist prepares to "make a demonstration," she extracts a pepper shaker from her pocket, prompting one of the younger scientists to incorrectly predict that she will destroy the captive beast with pepper. After staring disapprovingly at the other scientist, she inhales the pepper and sneezes into a pipe that leads into the alien's tube. The various nasal fluids splatter the monster, causing it to puff up until it explodes. The scientist concludes, "The aliens are allergic to germs!". In the movie's denouement, the Earth army marches out grandly to confront the alien armada, sniff up pepper, and sneeze in unison all over the aliens, causing them to all swell up and explode, accompanied by happy, triumphant music. Then a caption that says "Hooray for Earth" in red text appears on the screen, and its revealed that Zim and GIR have been watching it as a movie all along. After an "The End" screen shows up, GIR reacts by repeating the "Hooray for Earth" line. Zim comments to GIR that Earth is the enemy. Nothing else relevant to the movie is seen in the episode. FBI Warning of Doom In this episode, only a single scene of the movie itself can be seen in the story: army members sustaining intestinal injuries. GIR rented this particular movie from the Video Outhouse at the City Center Mall, and watches it several times - despite it being twenty days overdue. Facts of Doom *In "Germs", the movie is in color while in "FBI Warning of Doom" the movie's in black and white, suggesting that they're different movies with the latter being the original and the previous one a remake. *According to Zim, GIR has watched Intestines of War over one hundred times. However, he may just be exaggerating, due to how annoyed he is by how often GIR has watched it. *Steve Ressel's name appears in the credits for the movie; a reversal of his name, "Ress Stevel", also appears directly above it. *According to the animatics, the cast list was different for some characters. In the Animatic, the General was played by Uri Thrah, the nurse by Jenny Talls, and the President by Ariel O'Lee. In the final product, the General was played by "Ress Stevel", (Steve Ressel's reverse name), the Nurse by "J. Duffi", and the President by "Hed Cheez". *This movie is strongly based upon War of the Worlds. Category:Human Society Category:Human Entertainment Category:Earth